Killing Time
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Paige's contact is late and Mike's doing surveillance, so she decides to have a little fun with Mike as her captive audience.


**A/N:** Anyone else still craving fluff post Gratis? Sexy fluff? Is that a thing..if so...enjoy...

* * *

Paige peered over Mike's shoulder, checking out his surveillance setup before running her fingers through her hair. "You all ready to go?"

"Check the transmitter."

Paige hit the button on her watch, "Testing, testing..."

Mike nodded in confirmation as her voice came through the speakers. "What's your plan?"

"Just a simple meetup," Paige said. "I probably don't need surveillance but Jones resisted when I suggested meeting in public. He's supposed to tell me if he's willing to make a buy. He knows I won't have any product with me. All I need is confirmation that he wants to buy."

"If you need me to move in?"

"Take a step back."

"Take a step back, got it. Room 327?"

"Right above us." Paige nodded, adjusting her shirt a little to show just a little cleavage. Her eyes followed Mike's in the mirror, watching him watch her and she smirked at his reflection. "Then later, I'm all yours." She didn't really need surveillance, the odds of something happening were slim to none. But she welcomed the opportunity for an excuse to spend some time with Mike. Their schedules were both insane right now, his was just starting to clear up right as her case was starting to pick up.

Mike grinned, turning around in his chair to face her, "That a promise? Because we haven't been alone together in almost a week.

"Six days, seven hours - not that I'm counting." Paige glanced at her watch, as much as she would love to get distracted by Mike right now, she couldn't. She was afraid to kiss him right now, because there was a good chance she wouldn't stop and that would mean she wasted the past month. "Okay, I have to get going. Take a step back."

"Got it." Mike watched Paige leave the motel room. If it was any other woman, he'd probably be flipping out at the idea of his girlfriend meeting a contact in his motel room. Not that he didn't trust Paige, he just didn't see why this guy felt the need to leave Paige a key at the front desk. But even without a gun, Paige was more than capable of kicking this guy's ass if he got a little too handsy.

Mike tested the headphones, then decided to keep the audio filtering through the speakers. He heard Paige knock on Jones' door a few times.

"I'm going in," Paige whispered, knocking one more time before unlocking the door. "Vince? You here?"

Mike heard Paige walking around the room, opening all the doors and closets, making sure she was alone.

"He sent me a text, he's stuck in traffic. About half an hour out. I should probably stay in here."

"Probably," Mike responded, even though Paige couldn't hear him. The last thing Paige needed was Jones seeing her sneak out of the room they had set up for surveillance.

"You know I hate waiting around. I wouldn't be bored if you were with me."

Mike sat up straighter, if Paige didn't have his full attention before, she had it now.

She wouldn't.

"You all lonely in that room by yourself? Because I'm lonely in here. I'd love to keep you company. There are a lot of things I'd love to do to you..."

Mike closed his eyes. She would. She definitely would. He wished he could call Paige, so this conversation wouldn't be one-sided, but that wasn't possible. So instead he would be stuck at her mercy, when all things considered, it wasn't the worst position to be in. The one problem was that he was technically on the clock and he couldn't exactly do anything about the growing tightness of his jeans.

"I think I'd start by licking..."

Mike groaned as he pictured Paige on her knees before him, doing exactly what she was describing. He uncomfortably shifted in his chair, wondering how much longer Paige's contact was going to be because he wasn't sure how much longer he could last before doing something about his predicament.

"Like that Mike? My mouth all over you. Licking. Sucking. Tasting." Paige moaned, "I love how you feel in my mouth. Love feeling your fingers tangled in my hair as you start losing control. My fingers..."

She was going to be the death of him. He was this close to taking matters into his own hands. Literally.

Mike's head turned sharply hearing a knock on the door.

"Mikey, hey - let us in."

Mike quickly flipped the switch, moving the audio to his headphones, before rushing to open the door. As much as he'd love to pretend he wasn't in the room or that Johnny and whoever was with him would disappear, he couldn't risk blowing Paige's cover or her meeting with Jones. He quickly ushered Johnny and Zelanski into the room. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We finished up early. I just wanted to stop by and make sure everything was going okay," Zelanski said. "This guy Paige is meeting, he's kind of a sleazebag."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"_I'd love to handcuff you and have my way with you. Kiss..."_

"You sure?" Johnny asked. "You look a little flustered. Did you eat? We can wait here if you need to grab something from the vending machine."

"Thanks, but I"m fine. There's not much going on right now, Paige is waiting for Jones to show up." He needed to get both of them out of there. He could barely string three words together, because he couldn't stop listening to Paige.

"_It would drive you crazy if you couldn't touch me. You'd be completely at my mercy. But I'd like it more if I was at your mercy."_

"You look a little flushed. Here have some water," Zelanski said, handing him a bottle of water.

What he needed was a cold shower. Or a hot shower with Paige. Even better, he needed Zelanski and Johnny out of this room ASAP.

"I love it when you take control."

Mike turned around, panicked as Paige's voice filled the room. Darting across the room, he flipped the switch back to his headphones, "I'm fine."

Zelanski and Johnny exchanged a curious glance and Johnny flipped the switch back, grabbing his wrist before he could stop him.

"Do you want to take control Mike? I'll let you handcuff me again. Do whatever you want to me. Touch me anywhere. Kiss me everywhere. Lick..."

The heat rising to his face, Mike flipped the switch again, "You should both probably go."

"She talking to you?" Johnny asked.

"She definitely said Mike. Her contact's name is Vince," Zelanski pointed out. "I'm DEA, I should probably listen - "

"Touch that switch and I'll shoot you," Mike threatened. He saw the way Zelanski was watching Paige when she was changing before she busted Moreno. The last thing he wanted was to give Bates material to live up to his nickname with.

Johnny smirked at him, "So is this what you and Paige do when you're on surveillance?"

"_Lower, Mike. Move your mouth lower. Feel how wet..."_

"She said _again_. Paige said he could handcuff her again," Zelanski said.

"You know Paige, she's just killing time. I arrested her after she busted Moreno. You were there Zelanski, she tackled him - "

"_Vince, hey. I was beginning to think you stood me up."_

"He's there." Grateful to put a stop to Zelanski and Johnny dissecting his sex life, he switched the audio back to the speakers. "Be ready to move if Paige says, 'take a step back.'"

Johnny pointed at him, "We are so not through with this, son. So not through. If you want me to keep quiet about this, I'm going to need details."

As predicted, Paige's meetup was uneventful. Her contact all but committed to wanting to make a buy. He said he'd call Paige in a few days to work out the details or to let her know if something changed. Despite them meeting in a motel room and Zelanski labeling the guy a sleazebag, Paige was able to leave safely. A few minutes later, she entered the room.

Paige looked around the room, surprised to see Johnny and Zelanski with Mike. She had no idea how much they heard, so she pasted a smile on her face, not daring to let her eyes focus on Mike. What she did notice was that Zelanski could barely look at her. But until she knew otherwise, she was going to pretend that Johnny and Zelanski didn't hear what she said to Mike. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you guys here. But now that you're here, Zelanski - I need you to set up a meeting with your meth guy. I think if I can sweeten the deal, I can get Jones to bite."

"You dirty little freak. You like biting don't you?" Johnny asked.

Paige quickly turned to Mike, and he gave her a sheepish grin before nodding slightly. Perfect. Just perfect. The one time she decided to have a little fun with Mike doing surveillance, she had extra people listening in. Well, there was nothing she could do about that now. If she acted embarrassed, she'd never hear the end of it. So what if people found out about her and Mike? They were both single. They weren't breaking any rules. No one said anything about Briggs and Charlie. "Hopefully you picked up some pointers. You can thank me later." Taking off her transmitter watch, she dropped it in Zelanski's hand before walking over to Mike and kissed him, not caring that they weren't alone. He resisted at first, but she was insistent knowing that he had to be as worked up as she was. What started as a slow kiss, quickly turned passionate as she backed Mike against the wall. Mike's hands moved to her waist, getting ready to lift her and as much as she wanted that, she pulled away, laughing softly when she saw the dazed look in Mike's eyes. Taking advantage of her position, she grabbed his handcuffs from his belt and waved them in front of his face, before handing them over to him, her intent for him to make good on her fantasy clear. "Let's go. You guys don't mind cleaning this up do you? Mike and I...we're late...for a thing."

THE END


End file.
